


Nothing but Pleasure

by Ankhiale



Series: What a Flicker Brings [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger is a sadist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but Pleasure

Roger ran his hand absently down Thom's body, shrinking the worst of the bruises and sealing any of the more … excessive lacerations marring the other mage's flesh. The younger man flinched at each flicker of orange light, and Roger watched, amused, as Thom twitched weakly away every time Roger moved his hand.

Not that Thom could do more than twitch. He wasn't really conscious; his wide-open eyes were glassy and blank. Roger's other hand held Thom's head still, tilting his chin up and forcing those empty, empty eyes to meet Roger's own.

Roger bore down with all his considerable will, and planted two compulsions deep within Thom's mind. As an afterthought, he wiped his memory.

Thom would remember nothing but pleasure.


End file.
